Trapped
by FangirlingGrojFan
Summary: Made by me and Frozen Princess Grojfan. Kin and Kon, sick of Corey and Laney not telling each other their feelings for each other, lock them in the bathroom and tell them they're not allowed out until admit their feelings. Corey's obliviousness gets Laney disappointed, and it's up to Corey to fix everything. And what'll they do to get revenge on Kin and Kon? Corney One-Shot.


**Made by me and Frozen Princess GrojFan**

''Kin, Kon, what is taking so long?! You better not be playing with my tiny soaps again!'' said Laney. Corey stopped watching tv and joined Laney, going into the bathroom upstairs to check on Kin and Kon. Suddenly, the twins ran out and locked the door from the outside.

Laney banged on the door, yelling for them to unlock it, but what she heard made her blush lightly. "Not until you tell Corey how you feel!" Corey looked over at Lanes, smiling nervously, and being as oblivious as he was, asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you feel like you hate me and want to quit the band

''Uh, no!'' said Laney. ''Oh, come on! We don't have all day, you two!'' said Kon. Laney lightly blushed, not knowing what to do. She turned to Corey and said '' Core! The thing is that I really like you!''. Corey smiled to her, but being him, he then said ''I like you too! Your my best friend Lanes!''

Kin and Kon groaned in annoyance, along with Laney.

"We're outta here, but when we come back, you better of confessed!" Kin yelled. Laney looked at Corey with a frown.

''What's wrong, Lanes?'' asks the stupidly oblivious Corey Riffin. Laney says ''Never mind! Now, what, Core?'' Laney groans from Corey not understanding and sits down on the sink.

Corey put the toilet seat down, and sat on it while he gazed at Laney. Reaching up and grabbed her hand, gently. "No really, Lanes. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," he asked again, getting more concerned for her. "Please~?" he begged with puppy eyes.

She turned her head at him, still annoyed from his obliviousness from before. Corey then sat next to her and pulled her on to his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her and said '' Well, I'm not letting you go until you tell me, Lanes!''

Laney blushed from the contact, but still didn't look at Corey. Now, she was finding it hard to stay mad at him, now that he seemed to care for her feelings, and was holding her on his lap. Finally, she turned to him, saying coldly, "Why are you so oblivious?!"

''How am I being oblivious, Lanes? What did I do?'' said Corey as he lightly tighten his grip. Laney rolled her eyes and said ''Core! Can you let me go, please?!'' Corey smirked a bit and said ''When you tell me what's wrong!''

"But I just told you! Why are you so oblivious?! Your obliviousness really gets me mad!" Laney yelled at him, turning around on his lap so that her back was facing him. "There, I told you! Can I please get off your lap now?!"

''You haven't told me everything! Theres something left! What am I supposedly being so oblivious to?'' asked Corey as he turned her back to face him. She didn't look at him so he moved a hand to hold her face near his so she had to.

Laney squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't see Corey, now getting even madder. "It was because when I was saying, 'I like you,' you were completely oblivious to what I meant. Plus, it was a lie, and forget what I did say, 'cause you don't even like me the same way I do..." she explained

Corey stroked her hair and patted her back comfortingly as he said '' Lanes look at me!''. Laney then opened her eyes and looked at him with hope. '' I do like you the same way! You will always be my best friend!''

Laney immediately lost it: "See! Your still oblivious!" she slapped his hands away from her hair and back, and jumped off his lap, stomping over to the door, banging loudly, "Kin! Kon! Get me out of here before I tear Corey's oblivious face off!" Unaware that they went to Belchies for grilled cheese

Corey chased after Laney and grabbed her hands and made her face him. Laney started lightly crying. '' Lanes I don't understand! What did I do what am I so oblivious to?''. said Corey as he started crying. Laney stopped struggling.

"C-Core, your... crying?!" she immediately hugged Corey, stroking his hair and back, now feeling terrible herself for being so rude to him. "I'm so sorry, Core. I went too harsh on you...I should've accepted that you would always be oblivious, it's what makes you cute and funny for..."

He looks at her and stops crying. She looks at him. He then says '' Im cute to you?'' Laney immediately blushed. '' Lanes why you always turn red now and then? Do you have a skin thing? And what am I oblivious for!''. Laney sighed knowing she couldn't lie anymore.

"Yes, your cute to me, I turn red because you flatter me, I don't have a skin thing, and your oblivious because when I told you that I liked you, I didn't mean it in a friendship kind of way, I meant it in this way," she said to him, before she shoved her lips on his, knowing he wouldn't be oblivious to this.

Corey's eyes widened from shock. A few seconds later Laney pulled away waiting for his reaction to this. She saw Corey just sit there with big eyes. He then smiled at her and had a goofy love struck look on his face she knew all to well.

Corey soon snapped out of his trance, and brought her in for a bear-hug, but this time, he didn't drop on flow, instead he kept her in his arms gently. "I'm sorry for being oblivious to your feelings, but you were oblivious to the fact that I love you~" he said, smiling lovingly at her.

'' It's okay Core!'' said Laney as she hugged him back tight. The two twins then came back. Kin made his way to the door. Laney and Corey heard foot steps coming towards them. '' So have you confessed yet?'' said Kin in an annoyed tune.

Even though Corey knew what Kin was asking about, he said, "Confessed about what? We haven't even been talking to each other~" he winked at Laney, telling her to go along with it

Laney smiled back and said '' Oh yeah! We've been too busy..''. Kin looked confused and said '' Busy doing what?''. Laney smiled to Corey who then smirked. kin wondered what they were so busy for.

"We were too busy asking each other questions about ourselves, that we totally forgot why we were in here," Corey replied, resting his forehead on Laney's, gazing into her eyes, smirking more as he immediately saw her blush

His face was too close to hers that she just wanted to kiss him. Meanwhile with Kin he said '' We'll I guess you're not coming out yet!''. Kon started jumping up and down as he said '' Hurry up! I need the washroom!''

"Use the one in the basement! It smells like cheese~" Corey teased, though there really was a bathroom in the underground basement. He heard both the boys walk away. Well, Kon was jumping. Corey ran a hand through her hair, complimenting it, "Your hairs so soft. That's why I always give you noogie

Laney immediately blushed from his contact as she became love struck. Corey noticed her blushing and decided to have some fun '' Lanes your beautiful when your rude as your hair! It makes you more huggable!'' said Corey as he hugged her.

C-Core, you're so cute with your hugs, its like you've got a stuffed Laney of me. 'Cause you an expert at hugging me~" Laney said, nuzzling her head into his shoulder

'' Maybe I actually do...'' said Corey as he hugged back. Kin then came back and decided to turn on the secret camera hidden in there. Kin's eyes widened as he saw Corey and Laney cuddled together.

Oblivious to te camera, Corey leant down and kissed her on her lips, which put Kin into even more shock, and realized that they tricked him into leaving them alone. He went to the bathroom door, and suddenly, unlocked the door and opened it, "Well, will, well, look what we have here...?"

Corey and Laney we're to wrapped up in the kiss to even notice Kin. Kon then came up and walked in and gasped. The gasp was so loud it made the two look up. Kin crossed his arms.

Corey and Laney pushed away from each other immediately, blushing with embarrassment as they both started stuttering out words that you couldn't understand. "Don't look at me! Core's idea to trick you guys into kissing me more!'' she blushed as se said that.

'' Well well well...'' said Kin. Kon got a bit angry at Kin and said '' WELL WELL WHAT?''. Kin face palmed himself as he put his attention back onto the two tricksters. '' So anyone care to explain? Or does the video go on Bleater!''

What video?!" Corey asked in shock, walking up to Kin's phone, seeing the clip of the video when he was flirting around with her hair. "Okay, fine! I was too caught up with finally getting Laney's heart, so I wanted to keep as close with her as possible for a while before I told you I had confessed... There, I told you! No posting it on Bleater!"

''Fine! I wont!'' said Kin. '' Oh you wont! Its time for payback!'' said Laney as she shoved them in the bathroom. '' Now me and Core get alone time while you two can come out once you admit who you like!'' said Laney.

"Never!" Kin and Kin screamed while Corey and Lane started walking away, back into the garage. Corey immediately at on the couch, sighing contentedly, "Yay, my butt isn't sore anymore. You gonna come sit down with me? You don't gotta be embarrassed anymore,''

Laney smiled as she sat down next to him. Corey immediately wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him as he flicked the Tv on.

Corey smiled widely as he laid his head on Laney's lap, barking at Laney as if he were a dog. He gave her puppy eyes and held his beanie in-between his lips. "Arf! Arf!"

'' Core what are you doing...'' Said Laney as she began blushing. Corey put the beanie down and kept barking. Laney decided to go along with it as she patted his hair and said '' Good Core! Good Core!''

Corey sat up and hugged onto Laney, smiling cutely at her before kissing her cheek. "Your cuter than a baby kitten trying to walk!'' he complimented while he pulled her onto his lap,

Laney turned red. she looked up at Corey and soon rested against him. '' LETS US OUT! Or that video will go on bleater!'' said Kin. '' I like cheese!'' said Kon randomly

Corey groaned while he set Laney aside and hurried over to the bathroom, unlocking the door so that the twins could come out. "Do NOT post that! Delete it, now!"

'' Too late my friend it's all over bleater! plus the groupies commented!'' said Kin as he showed the comments. Nick commented: Nicks happy for you commented: EEEK! Corney! Yay!.Allie commented: Knew this would totally happen!.

Corey and Laney's faces went red with embarrassment while they read it, but were interrupted by a knock on the garage. When they went to go open it, it revealed Kate and Allie screaming their heads off. "My ears hurt," Kon said

Kate and Allie start jumping up and down screaming '' Corey and Laney sitting in a tree K.i.s...'' But they we're stopped by Corey shoving them out of the Garage

Kin and Kon fell to the floor, laughing their butts off while Laney grabbed them by their collar, and threw them out of the garage where Kate and Allie were. "Your not coming in until you stop teasing me and my Lanes!"

'' Awwh he said his Lanes!'' said Kon s the twins started laughing. Corey groaned and sat down on the stage. Laney came over and sat next to him.

'' Geez those twins are annoying at times!'' says Corey.

"Ignore them, Core. They're just not used to seeing us two being flirted with each other," she tried calming him down, pecking his cheek lightly. "Plus, your cute when your blushing,"

CORE IMMEDIATELY LOST ALL HIS ANGER. He then wrapped an arm around her and turned to face her. '' Lanes as long as I have you with me I can never stay angry!'' he said. Laney blushed a little.

Core, your flattering me again~ I think you need a little reward," she teased him while she grabbed Corey's chin and started leaning in, winking at him

He immediately smiled and started leaning in. just As their lips met the Garage door burst open and in came KOn,Kin,Kate,Allie. Kate and Allie started fanning all over Corey and Laney kissing.

Laney didn't break away though, deciding that no matter how hard they tried, the group wouldn't stop fanning over her and Corey. "Just ignore them, Core. When Kin and Kon get girlfriends, we'll make fun of them," she whispered after pulling away

Corey just smiled at her and leaned his forehead to touch hers.

Then, suddenly, Kin, Kon, Kate, and Allie were silenced by hearing, "Totes, shut-up! Your disrupting my beauty sleep!" which was obviously Trina. Everything was silent for a while before they heard an ice-cream truck. "ICE CREAM! Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey said excitedly before running out the garage and zoomed off

Leaving just Laney in the garage. THe end.


End file.
